v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-39102352-20190411163714/@comment-38579654-20190411194633
ok, i will be a nice person and answer every of your Questions, so be prepared " friend " and try to learn a bit : 1. " Pouring rubies in any amount to earn rubies is insanity " , no its not, if i spend 500 rubies and gain 1000 rubies i win, its like investing in an Buisness, you invest so it can make higher profit and in the end you gain. its a logic not from this game, but from the World itself, you have to invest to produce, to then earn winnings. so you say the hole world ( cause nearly every Buisness works like that ) is " Insanity " ? , i have to laugh. 2. " how to play 8 slots and get 500k without pouring real money " i explained it , in my first post, and in a post a few below. i dont like to repeat myself cause people dont wanna think for themselfs. but simply the fact that you gain from day 1 more points with more slots, and have an easyr time refilling lvl 6 should give you enough infos to think bout it and realise its possible. 3. " "3.8 K rubies" where did they come from? " this will blow you mind, they came from Playing the Game !. Every top 500 gives 1000 rubies, every top 3 Finish in tournament gives 100 Rubies, every 10 Days you can renew and gain 100 Rubies, and sometimes when the game dosnt work like it should the devs send rubies as compensation if you wrote a ticket. so lets see, BPW + XXX-mas + Valentine Madness = 3000 Rubies, + 400 compensation = 3400. + 9x renew (900) = 5300, and then a few Tournament Top 3s and your at 6K rubies in bout 4 month ;) , ( i spend a few here and ther for a new duell slot or a reroll of MA ) 4. " "3M cash" is just 21 days of swotting the River 16 card without spending any cash at all " first a Tipp, if you wanna Argue with someone the most Important part is to learn to read what he wrotte, cause i wrotte " 2M " , but just to make it easyr for you i will nowgo with your 3M. thats also kinda easy, you dont spend Gold for Level ups, Seduces, Crafting Gems. so you overall just gain Gold, you somday buy Silver Boxes to win top 3 tournament, whiledoing so you gain 100 Rubies, and Gold Box. while opening the Silver Boxes, you gain 1-5* items out of it ( depending what you need) and Gold / Energy. so you can have as example 1500 tournament points with 200 000 Gold, cause you get enough energy and gold out of the Boxes to not lose that much. ( 1 500 points : 25 = 60 ) so you have 60x chance for items you need while still " accumulating " Reccources like Gold Boxes and Gems. and since normaly you dont spend everything you gathered for Seduction and Level ups, you go out of an event with " rest Gold " and get 250 000 or top 500, so your starting most of the time again with 500 000 Gold, + every renew gives you 125 000, so yeah, if you save it, it gets more and more from event to event cause you never spend all. 5. " However then there is a question as there were 60 silver boxes 20 Gold Boxes if you didn't spend cash in General " , i already answered parts of that, silverBoxes you get from Tournament winnings, sure if you do it like i do, you dont have them stacked cause you use them to win again to get Rubies and Gold Boxes, thats why i have a Fix amount of my Gold as " Silver Box " Gold, so i always have 60 Silverboxes in Pure Gold in my inventory, so i can anyday i want use it for 1500 points and a tournament win ( while i never use it cause i get gold and energy out of the Boxes ) but i have always enough to " instandly buy " 60 Boxes. and the 20 Gold Boxes also realy easy explained : Renew Gives you 3 every 10 Days you get 1 Gold Bo every top 3 Tournament, and 10 for every Event top 500. and since i only use them for tasks like " Open X Gold Boxes " , or if someone fights hard in Tournament to gain a few 100 points in the last seconds, i let them stack in my inventory cause why not ?. 6. " And how to increase the power of the deck, if you again do not have to spend just anything between events to prepare for them. " , i dont have to ?, i have a Full Mythic 5 Star Deck with Gems in them wher i can easy fight in LL3 league, and do the first around -20 Chapters of event maps with. sometimes if i start the Event with too much Gold, i consider leveling one of them for the Level Up Tasks for hundrets of thausands of Gold ( cause 200K-400K out of 3M isnt too much) to strenghten my " Main Deck " while the event is going on and still accomplish something for it, instead of leveling lvl 1 event cards for 3-6K a lvl. so i do increase the power of my Deck, but in a Form wher i gain power of my deck and progress in an Event at the same time. so, everything you now sayd is explained, ther is no " Magic " its all Calculating and doing Math, and deciding when to use what at wich point to get the biggest " Gain " out of it. this game is a tactic game, nothing more.